


V-Day Special | Solangelo

by princessnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I love him, M/M, Ok bye, Part Two?, emotional homosexual supreme, implied solangelo, inner turmoil tm, ripperoni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessnico/pseuds/princessnico
Summary: About 700 words. I wrote this for an English assignment. I got an A.





	V-Day Special | Solangelo

Nico could not believe it. After all that happened, after all he and Reyna and Hedge went through to get the statue back to camp, after all that the seven, including his sister did to circumnavigate the world and save it, Will still ignored that and wanted him to “go to the infirmary” and insisted that he was “bleeding profusely” and “had an infection.” How dare he? 

It’s my severe head injury, not yours, he thought. 

He itched his arm, regretting it. The crudely sewn cuts burned like acid, and he might even turn into a werewolf now. That would suck. 

Will was wrong. He could not have known whether or not he really needed help. I can take care of myself, he had said. I don’t need you. Incorrect. No matter how much Nico protested Will’s assistance, Nico really knew he did need help. He had sat on these injuries a long time, too long, and without ambrosia. He would be lucky if he managed not to die from the infection he knew he had. 

He had hit his head maybe seven times over the past three days, shadow-traveled until he could not breathe, banished a dude into oblivion forever, and accidentally blown up an egotistical maniac of a son of Apollo. Of course, the last part was not so much of a bad thing. He was about to destroy camp! And he guessed, maybe Octavian had actually done that himself, he had lit the torch, after all. That did nothing to ease Nico’s guilt, though. 

Stupid Octavian! Stupid gods, stupid titans, stupid giants, stupid everything! They all manage to just keep killing innocent demigods, and trying to destroy the world. And for what? Glory? Fame? Is it just the bloodlust that drives these entities to violence or is there a real reason? Is it the patriarchy of the gods and their formers that causes this much disaster? 

All the gods want demigods to do is go on quests for them, and risk their lives for petty dirty work. Do they not deserve a break? Demigods have lasting endurance, but one of these days, it is all going to fade and they will rebel. 

Maybe Nico was just deflecting the topic. He needed to go to the infirmary, he really did. He had cuts and bruises galore and thinking about this was making him dizzy. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would faint and be forced into the infirmary, just to avoid having to admit to Will that he was right. 

None of this should have happened. Nico knew he could not change the past, the death of his sister reminded him of that every winter, but the only reason he was having inner turmoil against Will’s asking of him to rest was because of that lunatic Octavian. If only he had refrained from totally ruining everything! It was fascinating how quick he was to abandon Reyna as praetor and put himself on such a high pedestal, and try to destroy a camp, a home to many, he had never even known. Well, he got was he deserved. Karma is a fair but merciless witch.  
He wanted to tell Will to politely shove off, but he was worried Will would misconstrue what he said, even if he said it rude. Nico just needed come time to relax and gather some piece of mind, equilibrium, if you will. 

Though, if Will had his way, Nico would be strapped to a wheelchair and singing campfire songs around the celebratory fire at the hearth, which Nico would not be okay with, at all. Of course, maybe once he and Will became friends. Only, without the strapping of his body to the wheelchair, or the singing, or being at the campfire. So maybe just hanging out. 

Yeah, he sees you judging him, and, yes, he is avoiding his feelings.

He has had a crush on a straight boy before, and he is not about to get his heart crushed for a second time. All he can do is keep it a secret and pray that little runt Eros does not find out.


End file.
